degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Manny-Holly J. Conflict
The conflict between Manny Santos and Holly J. Sinclair began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Holly J. buts into the conversation between Manny and her friend Darcy at lunch and Manny witnesses the two fight. At Spirit Squad practice Manny gets annoyed once Holly J. calls Darcy a vampire. In Standing In The Dark (2), Manny makes Holly J. take over as captain for Spirit Squad practice. In Love is a Battlefield, Holly J. starts a rumor that Manny is a racist. In It's Tricky, Manny is shocked to learn Holly J. is the sister of Heather Sinclair. In Hungry Eyes, Holly J. is satisfied when Manny isn't picked to be a model for Purple Dragon. In Live to Tell, Holly J. keeps reminding Manny she'll be taking over as Spirit Squad co-captain if Darcy doesn't show up. In Sweet Child O' Mine, Manny tells Holly J. to back off when she insults Mia when she tries out for Spirit Squad. Season 8 In Lost In Love (2), Jay tells Holly J. he wishes Manny was at the dance so he could win her back. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, when Emma announced that Manny got the part in Mewsical High over Paige, Spinner mentioned that he used to date Manny, which causes Holly J. roll her eyes and walk away. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Holly J. and Manny attend Spinner and Emma's wedding. Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In #ThrowbackThursday, Holly J. asks Tristan Milligan why Manny's performance was cut as she was looking forward to it. Quotes *Mia: "What would I do without Holly J. Sinclair looking out for me?" Manny: "Hold on. Holly J. Sinclair? As in Heather Sinclair?" Holly J.: "She's my sister." Manny: "Hold on. Boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning, queen of evil is your sister?" Holly J.: "Taught me everything she knows." Manny: "This might be a problem. sweetie." Mia: "I have to debate her tomorrow. Tell me everything." Manny: "Let's just say if Holly J. and Heather share the same DNA, you're gonna have to fight fire with huge enormous flames." Mia: "Got a light?" - It's Tricky Trivia *They are both friends with Emma Nelson, Spinner Mason, Jane Vaughn, and Chantay Black. *Manny was formerly friends with Holly J.'s friend Marco Del Rossi. *Holly J. seems to be enemies with Manny's other friends Mia Jones and Darcy Edwards. *Manny often stood up for Darcy and Mia whenever Holly J. insulted them. *Both girls had feelings for Spinner Mason, but only Manny dated him. *Both had a conflict with Darcy, but only Manny ended hers. *Holly J. seemed to have had a dislike of Manny's close friend Liberty Van Zandt. *Holly J. and Manny's close friend Toby Isaacs were attracted to each other but never dated. *Both girls were attracted to Sav Bhandari, but only Holly J. dated him. *Holly J. seems to be on good terms with Manny's boyfriend Jay Hogart. *They were both captains of the Spirit Squad/Power Squad and were on Spirit Squad together during season 7. *Both were kicked off Spirit/Power Squad. *Manny seems to have a dislike of Holly J.'s elder sister Heather. *Holly J. shares similarities with Manny's former rival Paige Michalchuk. *Holly J.'s former enemy Alli Bhandari shares similarities with Manny. *Holly J. is the third queen bee to have a conflict with Manny. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Holly J. is the favorite character of Manny's portrayer, Cassie Steele. *They attended Degrassi together for one semester in 2007. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Manny (128) and Holly J. (100). Gallery 05 (5).jpg 01 (3).jpg deg7160002.png deg7160001.png SCOM4.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631077-624-352.jpg 02_(3)).jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9